Radar systems often require an antenna with many elements to provide the required gain, beam-width, etc. Electronic scanning or digital beam-forming using an array of antenna elements or radiating elements is known, but is often undesirably costly to implement since phase control modules and/or receivers for each radiating element are typically required. For limited scan, a phased array antenna may be formed by grouping the radiating elements into sub-arrays. This reduces the number of phase control modules/receivers required, but undesirably leads to grating lobes. Grating lobes can be mitigated by appropriately increasing the number of radiating elements in each sub-array to narrow the sub-array pattern in a manner that does not increase the spacing between the sub-arrays. This requires the sub-arrays to be overlapped, that is, elements shared between sub-arrays. However, acceptable grating lobe suppression is difficult to achieve for limited scan antennas that use sub-arrays. U.S. Pat. No. 7,868,828 entitled PARTIALLY OVERLAPPED SUB-ARRAY ANTENNA, issued Jan. 11, 2011 to Shi et al. describes an antenna with sub-arrays that overlap one-fourth or twenty five percent (25%) of the radiation elements, the entire contents of which are hereby incorporated herein by reference.